


Whom You Love

by planetsandpeaches



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, but its cute i can assure you, it gay, its mostly a conversation between dex and his mom, so no real nurseydex, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandpeaches/pseuds/planetsandpeaches
Summary: "Tell me whom you love and I'll tell you who you are." -Creole ProverborNursey tells his mom about his relationship with Dex





	Whom You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im back!! Ill talk more in the notes at the end.
> 
> I was looking at some quotes and found a creole proverb that goes "Tell me whom you love and I'll tell you who you are." and i just knew i had to use it, so thats where the inspiration comes from.

"Mamma, I think I'm in love." Derek suddenly stated. 

She was silent for a second. Granted, he had interrupted her story on how she and her wife got half-priced eggs over the weekend, so she might've been a little upset. 

"Oh, I know, sweetheart." Her voice was soft and kind, but her words took Derek by surprise.

"Y-you do?" He was a little confused. Derek had never talked about anyone to her, at least no one who would come off in a 'in-love' kind of way. 

"William, right?" She laughed as if it were obvious. 

His family had only met Poindexter once, during his freshman year, when he and Dex's only relationship was chirping each other constantly and avoiding each other when it turned into a real argument. Now, three years later, the two had learned to work through their issues, talk about their problems, and established a relationship. A real dating, hugging, kissing, and yes, occasional fucking, kind of relationship. They had been dating for six months almost to the day, and it had yet to come up in any conversations with either of his moms. 

"Yeah." He smiled fondly, "How'd you know?" 

"It was pretty obvious, Derek." 

He frowned. "When you met him, we spent the entire time bickering."

"That's how you've always acted around people you like. Remember the time you brought tha one girl, Rebecca over for dinner and you spent the entire night trying to start an argument with her?"

"Oh, god." He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide himself from the shame of embarrassment. 

"Besides, I could tell you and Will only fought because you cared about each other."

She was right. He sat there, thinking about all the times he was trying to take care of Dex. If taking care meant criticizing his fashion sense, or telling him he was going to have health issues later in life- so be it. 

"You know" Mamma continued, "you get that from your mother. The entire first year we dated, i though she secretly despised me."

Derek laughed. "You never told me that."

"Well that would involve me telling you the only reason we stayed together was because of her sweet love mak-"

"Woah, you can stop there." Derek interrupted. 

"I'm just teasing." She smiled. "So, you and Will?"

"Me and Will." He nodded. 

"Im gonna guess you've been together a while now. Lets say- almost six months."

His jaw dropped. "How did you know that?

She tapped her finger against her temple. "A good mother never reveals her secrets."

His face grew deadpan and his voice flat. "You've been talking to Will, haven't you?"

She smirked. "You've got yourself real fine young man, Derek." Which didn't reallt answer his question. "Have you heard this Creole proverb?"

"Doubt it."

"Tell me whom you love and I'll tell you who you are."

Derek smiled. "What does it mean?"

"The moment your boyfriend contacted me and told me he was dating you, I knew exactly what kind of person he was."

"And whats that."

"Perfect for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient while i was gone! I'll be updating BBB sometime today or tomorrow. 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @isleofflightlessgays


End file.
